Supporting apparatuses serve in particular for attachment to robot arms and for linkage of tools, such as clamping, gripping, suction devices and other appliances, such as valves, sensors or the like. In this context, use is made of rod parts, which are connectable by means of adapters.
A connection of two adapter parts of a modularly constructable supporting apparatus is described in EP 2 778 492 A1. In this connection, the respective adapter part has a protrusion. In addition, a connecting clamp, which back-grips the mutually facing protrusions on mutually opposing sides of the protrusions and secures the protrusions axially and radially relative to one another, is provided. On their mutually facing sides, the protrusions are of flat configuration and of circular design. Under the action of the connecting clamp, the two protrusions are braced one against the other. The connecting clamp has two legs, which are articulately connected to each other. In the region of those ends of the legs which are facing away from the joint, the connecting clamp has means for connecting the two legs when the legs are in the closed position.
Connections of two adapter parts of a modularly constructable supporting apparatus for the support of tools, workpieces or the like are known from practice, in which connections one of the adapter parts has a spherical protrusion which is clampingly held in a connecting clamp of the other adapter part. A thus designed ball linkage is not suitable for providing large connecting forces of the two adapter parts, so that this connection is suitable only for modularly constructable supporting apparatuses in which the tools, workpieces or the like have a relatively low weight.